


此生有憾

by Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi



Series: 两篇名字里带生的姊妹篇 [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi/pseuds/Shatanrendegebozhenhaochi
Summary: 有原创第三者角色，慎入。





	此生有憾

**Author's Note:**

> 有原创第三者角色，慎入。

平和岛静雄在那个燃着冲天火焰的夏夜失去了自己作为折原临也的犬猿之仲的身份。  
然后他的世界骤然安静。

这没什么不好，平和岛静雄想，终于可以像普通人一样地恋爱、结婚、生子。

他像普通人一样谈恋爱，分分合合，娶了个普普通通的女孩，是他喜欢的温柔类型，笑起来暗红的眼弯起来的样子很好看。

第一个孩子快出生时，他收到了昔日的犬猿之仲不知从何处寄来的一封信，素白的信纸上只有简短的一句话：“如果是女孩，就叫甘乐吧。”

他拿着信纸和信封在灯下研究了一宿，然而一无所获。

他想这也是自然，那是曾经被称为“新宿最恶”的情报贩子，自然知道如何隐匿自己的信息。

他想他们之间的关系一直都是这样，不必有任何开场白和谢幕词，就像他们之间缠绕不绝的莫名仇恨，开始于一场毫无理由的打斗，也终结于一场干净利落的战争。

他看着那行熟悉的字迹，努力去想象对方究竟是怀着怎样的心情，提笔写下了这样一行没头没尾的话，然而他连站在那人面前时都不知道对方的想法。此时他才发现虽然那么多年都在彼此间毫无意义的打斗中度过，他却从来不曾思考揣摩过对方的想法，即使是对方如何看待自己，亦或是，自己如何看待对方。

第一个孩子是男孩，他把那个小小的婴孩抱在怀里，没由来的突然想嘲笑那人一番。

长子取名为临也，平淡无奇的RINYA，而不是那人的IZAYA。

岸谷新罗问他是不是还在遗憾折原临也的事情，他平静地回应，不过是个名字。

第二个孩子是女孩，他说：“就叫甘乐吧。”

他觉得这并不是什么奇怪的事情，毕竟被他追打了那么多年，他稍稍满足一下对方惟一的小小请求也没什么不好。

几年后的某一天，岸谷新罗告诉他，折原临也死了。

离开后仍在做那些黑暗肮脏的勾当，终于得罪了绝对不能招惹的人物，在某一次逃亡中突然旧伤复发被对方捉住，据说死相极其惨烈。

他还是没有参加那人的葬礼，他想那种哀伤的氛围终究不适合他们两人的重逢，何况他还要收拾家务，实在没空去参加一个已经退出他生活多年的故人的葬礼，那么将那场战斗作为他们的决别也好。

他在家里收拾衣橱，居然从最里面的角落里扯出来一件毛毛领外套，这也没什么好奇怪的，那些年他们的打斗有够混乱，他想当时那人家里应该也有一两件酒保服的部件。

如果扔掉也是既麻烦又浪费，他看了一会儿，又重新把它工整地折叠起来，反正占不了多少地方，他想。

他跟着平和岛临也信了基督教，看到先知以赛亚的名字时他愣了很久，平和岛临也问他是不是之前在哪里看到过，他简单地说了声是，表情平静。

平和岛临也没有再追问他，他年轻时的张扬早已和那无数套酒保服一起被他埋在记忆深处从不对家人提起。也没必要提起，他想。

之后的日子如白驹过隙，他躺在床上漫无目的地又想起年轻时追打那人从池袋到新宿的旧时光，然而他此刻已经像个普通人一样由于不可抗拒的衰老终日躺在床上等待生命的终结。

平和岛甘乐坐在床边的椅子上削一个苹果，他看着红色的果皮旋转着落下，小刀灵巧地绕过多汁的果肉分离下薄薄的果皮，他想他曾在十分久远的过去看到过这样的场景，在高中的家政课上，那人一边削着苹果一边嘲笑他用菜刀切开了菜板。他作出一副怒气冲冲的样子，眼睛却被那人手上灵巧花哨的动作吸引。

他想一定是因为太老了才开始频繁地回忆与那人有关的过去，很多他以为自己早已遗忘的过去。

比如他对那人说的第一句话：我看你不爽。

现在想起来他觉得还是有那么一点愧疚的，就算是那样的人渣，被一个第一次遇见的人这样说也会不高兴。

这样想着他决定等到死后升上天堂一定要找到那人好好道个歉，毕竟他不喜欢亏欠别人什么，即使是那样的人渣。

然后他才想起像那样的人渣死后一定是会下地狱的，这样想着他有些悲伤，毕竟那么多年过去了他也已经不再在意那人的事情，只是居然想起这样一件事情还无法补救。

他在悲伤中感觉到了那个时刻的来临，悄无声息地，他觉得也是时候好好睡一觉了，于是他慢慢闭上眼睛。

恍惚中他听见平和岛甘乐随口问他：“父亲，您有过什么遗憾么？”

遗憾啊……他模模糊糊地想着，看到了自己的一生，出生，上学，工作，结婚，生子，退休，死亡，走马灯般经过他眼前。

当他以为自己就要坠入永恒的黑暗时，眼前突然一亮，他听见自己用年轻的声音说：“我看你不爽。”对面红瞳的男孩愣了一下，笑着回答：“真可惜，我可是很喜欢小静你的。”

静雄惊愕地站在那里，不知道该说什么。

————END————


End file.
